The drive
by Dugenborn
Summary: Max goes for a drive late at night. But a lovable green hair girl helps him out
1. The drive

On a lonely road later at night,surround by trees there is a single car zooming down the road, clearly going above the speed limit with no destination in mind. The car is an old piece of shit that is ready to breakdown...well that is how Max would put it.

Max POV

"God dam it...fucking parents" I think to myself, as I push down the gas pedal to the floor of the car. "I'm fucking 17 now I can do what I want. They are pieces of shit any way...but I can't get their voices out of my head."

Useless...poor excuse of a son...we should have never had you...

"No matter how fast or far I drive it all just keeps echoing in my head, I don't even know how long and far I have been driving. If I just think about anything other than them..." I stare at the road in front of me and can see all the rain and water on the ground reflecting the light from my car. "Fuck where am I even going right now...I'm surprised that this fucking car is still going I shouldn't have bought it from Neil's cousin" I say out loud to get my mind off of everything.

I open my flip phone to check the time 12:34am, David got this phone for me during camp one year and told me "I just wanted to make sure you can stay in touch with all your new friends and me if you ever need anything." Looking back now I should have asked for help right then and their. I haven't seen camp man for two years. He texts me every now and again, but we don't talk often. I guess I miss davi... "Fuck! What am I thinking he clearly doesn't care, he just got me the phone out of pity and for his morals not because he cares!" My knuckles are white from gripping the steering wheel and I try to press down harder on the gas pedal.

"What the fuck!" I stare at a sign and couldn't believe my eyes. "Welcome to Camp Campbell!" Did I really drive all the way here with out realizing...thank god no one will be here in the middle of winter. I keep driving towards camp but right when I am about to get there my car starts to slow down. I look and see that the car is now out of gas. "Shit! Of course that would happen, just my fucking luck" I can see the mess hall from my car but it is still pouring outside and I know the doors will be locked but the porch should be able to protect me... I sigh and and unbuckle "I can't fucking stay in this car any longer, I will go insane"

I open the car door and run to the mess hall as fast as my legs can. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I know this is a bad idea but I don't fucking car anymore" I make it and sit down on a bench on the porch, and I am soaking wet. "That really was stupid..." I laugh lightly but I know it sounds void of all emotions. I look at my phone again and once again without my say so I start to call the one person I know who would be up right now. After a few rings they pick up.

"Hey Nik.."

"Hey Max! Have you ever wondered what owls sound like when they have sex?" She saids.

"What the fuck Nikki" I say while I laugh and smile slightly. She always has the weirdest things to say.

"I don't know. So what's up?"

"Oh nothing...hey you want to hang out right now...?" I ask not trying to sound to desperate... even though you are...because you are a piece of shit. I hear my fathers voice in my head.

"Sure Max I can take my moms car out. Where are you?" Her voice snaps me out of it.

"Ah...well I am actually at camp..." I cringe at how awkward I sound.

"What the hell are you doing their for?" I hear some shuffling like she is getting up.

"I...I don't know I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and when I finally did I was here." I hope she doesn't look to far into this.

"What happened Max? Are you okay?" I have never heard her voice so full of concern before.

"Yes... no... I don't know. I just needed to drive around to think" I look around and I fully realize that it is dead quiet and peaceful around me and I relax a little.

"Okay Max I will see you in a hour or so. Bye for now"

"Bye Nik." I hang up after she hangs up

I look around thinking about all the great times and horrible ones also I had here...but I would always prefer to be here than with my parents. I smile when I think about the time when me and Nikki had to raise an egg together and ours hatched...it is one of my favorite moments...even though the mother ate it a little after...I guess that is when my crush for Nikki began...

"You know no one will ever care about you as long as you live" I shiver from hearing his voice and thinks about how scary he truly is when he is drunk...

Right before my thoughts could go any deeper I hear and see Nikki's moms car, of course it is a fancy mom van...totally doesn't fit Nikki's style. I see her get out with an umbrella and runs to where I am at.

"Hey Nik" I look up at and thankfully the porch has a motion light so we have some light.

"Hey Max...what happened to your face?!" She yells like she always does, but it's more concerned then usual. But my face? I touch my cheek I wince at how tender it is...oh yeah he hit me how could I forget.

I shrug and look down at my feet "nothing Nikki...don't worry about it.."

"Don't worry about?! How can I not Max?! You are my best friend of course I am worried. Please talk to me." I can hear how desperate she is for me to talk to her but I just can't...I don't know how to...

"I...I'm fine okay! I can handle myself! You wouldn't know about it" Honestly I don't know why I am getting worked up about this.

"You are not fine Max! It doesn't take a rocket scientist like Neil to know that! And I don't know because you won't tell me anything! Please let me help I want to help Max." I look up at her and I can see that she is hurt but also passionate about helping me

"I'm...you're right Nikki...I'm sorry I know I'm not the best with talking about myself..." I look down at my feet and sigh. "You know how I told you my parents don't care."

"Yeah...they never came to parents day.." she sits down next to me and looks at me. I of course look away blushing.

"Well it is more than that I guess...my dad gets drunk like a lot...my mom just sits and watches, while he..." I couldn't bring myself to say it so I just point to my bruised cheek. After a moment I hear a gasp

"Max...I..."

"It's fine Nik, it's my fault anyway I'm such a burden that it made my mom to stop caring and my dad to drink" I look any where but at Nikki because I can't stand to see pity from people.

"Max look at me" I don't know what makes me turn and look, maybe because it's her. "I know I'm usually the naive one that doesn't understand most things...but Max I know for a fact you aren't a burden, you aren't useless. What your parents have done to you it isn't okay, if I could I would send a whole wolf pack to tear them to bits. I may not know what do to about it. But I promise you Max, I will never leave your side. We are agents of chaos remember, I need you with me." I look at her and I see she is trying not to cry and I wipe my eyes to try to stop my own.

"Nikki I..." I realize at that moment the best way to say thank you isn't with my words, so I open my arms out. "Nik come here" she looks up and smiles slightly and hugs me tightly. At this point I can't stop myself from letting a few tears go.

"Max come on you are staying with me and my mom tonight." I knew I didn't have a choice but I don't mind. She stands up and grabs my hand and we walk to her car under her umbrella. And once we get in her car and start heading to her house she holds my hand again while driving.

"Nikki what the hel..."

"Max just please I need this" I feel my whole face heating up but I just nod and we keep holding hands, even when we get to her house we keep holding hands up until she heads to her room and I sleep on the couch

I slowly get up and I stretch out my arms. "Oh good morning Max" I turn around and I see Candy

"Oh morning Candy" right then Nikki comes sliding down the handrail and is smiling brightly like usual.

"Max! What should we do today!?" I smile to myself only Nikki can be so happy at a moments notice.

"You know Nikki...I got a plan for my dear parents"

"What do you mean Max?" Her voice isn't as happy as before, but I can tell she is happy that I am trying to fix this.

"Well I guess it all depends on what he saids" I stare at my phone and open it.

"Who?"

"Fucking camp man"

"Really...he should be able to help. I know for a fact he cares enough" I press call and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey camp man"

"Max! Oh golly I need to get Gwen here. Gwen! Max is on the phone!. Max I'm putting you on speaker say hi."

"Hey Gwen. So you and David got together finally"

"Hey little shit. And shut up, have you and Nikki gotten together yet"

"What no!"

"Sure whatever, so what do you need from us little shit"

"Well...uh shit this is harder than I thought...I need help guys I know David offered years ago and I was hoping...the offer is still there."

"Of course Max! I am always here for you!"

"Good it involves my parents...it's probably best if we talk in person about this, I will send you Nikki's address"

"I knew it your parents are abusive aren't they Max...my degree came in handy for that" I can tell she is trying to lighten the mood, even though she is hurt

"Im so sorry Max I should have called CPS long ago...I knew something was wrong"

"It's in the past David...just help me now and we are even...you two always were like...real parents to me...and I wish I told you both sooner." I can hear him already crying and I roll my eyes. "Just get here soon David, I would like to be moved into the house by tonight...if you want that is."

"Of course Max! I would love nothing more then you to live with me and Gwen"

"Yeah you little shit, see you soon" they hang up and so do I and Nikki comes and sits next to me and hugs me.

"I'm so proud of you Maxie"

"Oh god not the nicknames...but Nikki it's thanks to you...if you weren't in my life I wouldn't be doing this...I...fuck it...I love you Nikki" I hold her hand again and look at her and she starts giggling

"Silly Mad Max, I thought I was going to confess first...I love you too" she starts laughing "you know this all happened just because you went for a drive, I need to take a road trip with you, I will have you wrapped around my finger" I start laughing with her and I knew my life is finally turning and I wouldn't mind going on more drives with her.

Well guys, I hope it wasn't too horrible. I feel like I might have made it too long or something...eh I probably will never be fully happy with it, but hey as long someone likes it I will be happy about that. I might continue the story depending on how this does. And I will probably post this part again but in Nikki's POV.


	2. Nikki’s promise (the drive)

Nikki's POV

 _"Finally it's winter break I'm so done with school right now...oh hey! There's Max!"_ I run towards him and his car " _I should totally try to slide across the hood of his car! I would look so cool! Like how cool Max is!"_ So I keep running and see him look over at me with his normal "I hate everything face" " _which is kinda cute...wait what am I saying. Oh crap I need to jump now!"_ I jump slightly and start to slide across his hood "Hey Max!" I yell at him while I'm sliding and then I fall on the ground. "Ow...I should have been more prepared to land"

"What the hell was that Nikki?"

"Oh you know I was just trying to get shot gun"

"Nikki you do realizes that it's always just me and you in the car, there's no reason to call shot gun" he sits down in the drivers seat and waits for me "c'mon let's go Nik."

I blush slightly out of embarrassment and him calling me that as I get in the car. _"I really like that nickname I never had one before!"_ I smile over at Max "hey Maxie do you want to get something to eat before dropping me off"

"Don't call me that"

"You know you love it"

"Whatever...fine where do you want to go?"

"I don't know. Let's go to the first place we see"

"Okay I guess" Max keeps driving and I look around and spot a McDonald's _"of course that is what I spot first they are fucking everywhere"_

"Well Maxie I guess we are getting McDonald's"

"Well it's cheap and quick"

"Like me" I look at max with a smirk and I wait for him to understand.

"God dam it Nikki" I start laughing as he parks and we get out. I skip next to him as we go inside get in line.

"Hey Max let me pay for you this time...I feel bad that you always have to drive me around"

"Nikki I wouldn't drive you around if I didn't like you, so it's no big deal."

"To me it is Max, please just this once. It's McDonald's it's super cheap"

"Fine just this once Nik"

I smile at him "yay! So what do you want?"

He shrugs "I will have what ever you will be having"

"Okay go sit down while I order" He sighs and sits down a booth _"yes! A booth seat he knows me so well!"_ I see I am next in line so I walk up "hi! I will have two Big Mac meals please"

"Okay your total will be $10.50" I hand him the money and he hands me two cups. I look at all the drinks and I see Root beer _"hey root beer! Max's favorite."_ I fill both of our cups with root beer and I sit next to him on the booth and hand him his cup.

"Thanks Nik. You didn't have to and why are you sitting next to me?"

"I know I didn't have to Max but I wanted too. And I'm sitting next to you, to make you trapped and if you want out you will have to beg" I giggle at Max while he groans and throws his head back. _"Well the real reason is I like sitting next to Max...because it is Max and I always hope our hands will touch."_

"Order 289"

"Hey that's our order Max. I will go get it" I walk up to the counter and grab our food from the worker.

"I..I think a nice lady like you should be eating somewhere better..and you shouldn't be paying for it" I look at the worker and smile

"This was my idea actually. And I wanted to pay for my best friend" I walk away back to max with the worker looking shocked behind me

"Here you go Maxie"

"Thanks Nik" we both eat in a comfortable silence next to each other. I subconsciously slide a little closer to Max and I finish eating before max so I lean back to relax a little bit. "How did you eat that so fast?"

"Hey a girl like me needs all the fuel she can get" i pat my stomach softly.

"But where is it all going" he pokes my belly a few times and I giggle

"I don't know Maxie"

"Whatever" he finishes eating so we get up and he takes my trash and throws it away for me.

"Thanks Max for the ride here"

"No problem Nik. Let's get you home"

"Okay!" I run towards his car and I get there and turn around to see him walking calmly. He gets in and starts the car and drives towards my house. "Hey Max is your radio still out?"

"Yes it is"

"This car is so broken down"

"I know but I got it for dirt cheap" he pulls up in front of my house and I unbuckle and lean over to give Max a side hug.

"Thank you Max, you are amazing." I feel him stiffen up a little when I hug him " _Max it's just me...you will get used to this one way or another"_

"It's nothing Nikki, you are cool to hang out with"

"Okay Max. We have to hang out over this break remember!" I get out of the car and close the door

"Yeah yeah"

"Bye Max!"

"Cya Nik" he drives off and I watch until the car turns and I can't see it anymore. I walk into my house

"Mom I'm home!"

"Hi honey"

I head upstairs to my room and I jump onto my bed and stare at the ceiling and I feel my cheeks warming up " _oh Max I already miss you..."_ I reach over to my nightstand and grab a little grey hand made wolf plushy " _this is still one of my greatest gifts Max...you made it for me when David made us learn how to knit and you were surprisingly a natural at it...and you gave this to me to say thank you...for what I still don't know..."_ I hold it close to my heart and I feel my eyes grow heavy " _I guess a short nap wouldn't hurt..."_ I close my eyes and slowly fall asleep.

"Hey Nikki wake up"

I wake up slowly and I rub my eyes and look around. "Oh hey mom what's up"

"Remember Neil's dad, well he is going to pick me up and we are going to go on a date. So I won't be home until like 10 tonight"

"Okay mom have fun" she walks downstairs and I hear her walk outside and a car drive away. " _Well Nikki it is just me for a while. Oh I should call Neil!"_ I jump on my bed and grab my phone a little note pad and I call Neil.

"Hello"

"Hey Neil. Do you ever wonder what noises bats make when having sex?"

"What the actual fuck Nikki" I laugh and I put a check mark by that saying on the note pad. At the top it saids "greetings to fuck with Max and Neil."

"Like do you have a list of these type of questions Nikki?"

I laugh nervously "what nooooo why would I" I throw my note pad on my nightstand

"Whatever so what's up"

"Did you know that your dad is taking my mom on a date right now"

"Wait really he didn't tell me that, he said he was staying late at work"

"He just doesn't want you to know about it, because he wants to surprise you step bro"

"Don't call me that"

"Oh come on why not Neil"

"Because I said so"

"Fine. So me and Max had McDonald's early"

"Oh here we go, you want to talk about your little crush"

"Shut up Neil"

"Hey if you didn't want me to know about it, you shouldn't have told me"

"...that's true"

I hear Neil start to laugh "sorry Nikki I got to go my new tonic is about to explode" he hangs up.

"Neil and his experiments" I walk downstairs and I make myself a grilled cheese sandwich and I sit down on the couch and turn on the tv. "Hmmm what's on right now...oh hey! Animal planet I can watch the wolves chase their prey and eat it!" I watch the show and eat "yeah! You get that deer! C'mon you got this!" I see the wolf jump and bits it back leg to bring it to the ground "yes! Good job! I feel bad for the deer though...but the packs got to eat" I watch a few more episodes and I look at the time "oh mom should be getting home soon" I start to clean up my mess as she walks in. "Hey mom how was the date"

"It was actually fun. But I will tell you tmw, I'm tried and going to bed"

"Okay Mom sleep well!" She walks into her room and I go to my room jump bed and grab the note pad again. _"I need more weird greetings...oh I got it! Have you ever wondered what owls sound like when they have sex?"_ I start to write that one down and smile " _I will use that one on Max I think. Now I need one a new one for Neil...oh I got it! Have you ever thought about what would happen to a turtle on viagra? He will totally freak about that one"_ I write that one down and put the note book back down. I then lay down pull out my phone which is a newer one and I start to play a few games on to pass the time " _maybe I should save up to get max a newer phone...nothing to expensive just newer then that flip phone...he would like that right?"_ I put my phone down on the nightstand to go get a glass of water and when I come back I hear.

Hey Nik! Let's go fuck some shit up

"Oh Max is calling." I giggle at the ringtone that I recorded of Max without him knowing of course. I answer it of course

"Hey Nik"

"Hey Max! Have you ever wondered what owls sound like when they have sex?"

"What the fuck Nikki" I hear him laugh slightly while saying that so I circle that one on the notepad

"I don't know. So what's up"

"Oh nothing...hey you want to hang out right now...?"

"Sure Max I can take my moms out. Where are you"

"Ah...well I am actually at camp.." I freeze for a moment " _why is Max at camp, I know his family isn't the greatest but why did he drive so far"_

"What the hell you doing there for?" I get up and put my shoes on and walk downstairs

"I...I don't know I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and when I finally did I was here"

 _"Oh god something must have happened I need to make sure he is okay"_ "What happened Max? Are you okay?"

"Yes...no...I don't know. I just needed to drive around to think"

"Okay Max I will see you in an hour or so. Bye for now"

"Bye Nik." I hang up and I start to run to my moms car and I get in and start to drive without my seatbelt on or anything _"oh please be okay max. I need you to be okay I wouldn't know what to do without you"_ once I get out of the city I start to go faster well above the speed limit. " _Max is strong Nikki he should be fine, but if he isn't I am here for him"_ I don't even put music on I am just stuck in my own thoughts and I can feel a few hot tears run down my face. I rub my face quickly. "Pull yourself together Nikki, be strong for Max" I see the camp Campbell sign and I pull up next to his car and I grab the umbrella and jump out and run to the porch where Max is. The motion light turns on as I get close

"Hey Nik."

"Hey Max...what happened to your face!?" Why does he have a bruise on his cheek...did his father do that.

"Nothing Nikki...don't worry about it"

" _Don't worry about it!!! Oh boy do you have another thing coming!"_ "Don't worry about it?! How can I not Max?! You are my best friend of course I am worried. Please talk to me."

"I...I'm fine okay! I can handle myself! You wouldn't know about it!"

I feel my chest clench in pain as he yells "You are not fine Max! It doesn't take a rocket scientist like Neil to know that. And I don't know anything because you won't tell me anything! Please let me help I want to help Max." I can feel my eyes burning with tears

"I'm...you're right Nikki...I'm sorry I know I'm not the best with talking about myself. You know how I told you my parents don't care"

"Yeah...they never camp to parents day" I sit down next to Max and I look at him. To hear him better not because he is cute or anything.

"Well it is more than that I guess...my dad gets drunk like a lot...my mom just sits and watches, while he..." he pause and just points to his cheek and I gasp in shock "I should have know better I'm so sorry Max..."

"Max...I..."

"It's fine Nik, it's my fault anyway I'm such a burden that it made my mom to stop caring and my dad to drink" I stare at him in shock " _why is he even thinking that, that isn't true at all they are just fucking assholes"_

"Max look at me" I wait for him to look up at me slowly and I smile slightly at how pretty his eyes are. "I know I'm usually the naive one that doesn't understand most things...but Max I know for a fact you aren't a burden, you aren't useless. What your parents have done to you it isn't okay, if I could I would send a whole wolf pack to tear them to bits. I may not know what to do about it. But I promise you Max, I will never leave your side. We are agents of chaos remember, I need you with me." I can feel the tears building up in my eyes as I stare into Max's eyes and see he is close to crying as well.

"Nikki I..." I stare at him patiently "c'mon max just tell me what you feel or something please"

He opens his arms out and I smile wildly "Nik come here" I move towards him quickly and hug him as tight as I can. " _I guess that is good enough Max...hmm you smell good...Nikki no not now"_

"Max come on you are staying with me and my mom tonight" As we get up I subconsciously grab his hand, and we start to walk to my car. I get into the car and I start it as Max climbs in and I instantly grab his hand again.

"Nikki what the hel..."

"Max just please I need this" I see him nod and I sigh to myself. The drive is a comfortable quiet to let my mind drift a little. " _His hand is so soft...I swear my feelings grow for him everyday..."_ I think about Max so much I don't even realize that we are already at my house. When we walk inside I can see Max is already heading to the couch, so I head up to my room and curl up in bed and whisper to myself while holding the wolf plushy and falling asleep. " _Night Max sweet dreams_

When I wake up I can hear what sounds like Max and my mom talking so I get out of bed and I run down the hall and slide down the hand rail. "Max! What should we do today!?"

"You know Nikki...I got a plan for my dear parents"

"What do you mean max?" I can feel myself get down a little bit but I'm glad he is trying..."better than what I can do"

"Well I guess it all depends on what he saids"

"Who"

"Fucking camp man" I smile slightly at that he always had a soft spot for David.

"Really... he should be able to help. I know for a fact he cares enough" I walk out of the room when max starts the phone call to give him some privacy. I can hear that they are saying bye so I walk back in and sit next to Max. "I'm so proud of you Maxie"

"Oh god not the nicknames...but Nikki it's thanks to you...if you weren't in my life I wouldn't be doing this...I...fuck it...I love you Nikki" I stare at him in shock for a second as he holds my hand, and I can't help but to start giggling.

"Silly Mad Max, I thought I was going to confess first...I love you too. You know this all happened just because you went for a drive, I need to take a road trip with you, I will have you wrapped around my finger" I hear him start to laugh and I smile " _I promise you Max as long as you stay with me you will laugh like this and be happy...and go for as many drives as you want."_

Holy crap! I wasn't planing on Nikki's POV to be almost 1000 words longer but that's what happened. I also have been inspired to write now lol, I have been bit by that bug. So my plan is to write a giant story I don't even know how many chapters yet but it will be basically a super extended version of this. So that means it will cover way before Max's drive and way after it so Max's POV will be about the middle, eventually lol. So this story will be taken down once I need to post it onto the giant story, but that won't be for a long while. But Nikki's POV will always stay here because that was just extra that won't be in my story. Thanks for reading and I hope you all will stay tune for more. Bye!


	3. An

Hey everyone. Sorry that this isn't an update, I just wanted to let you guys know if you want to see all my different stories and follow any updates, I am mainly on wattpad,@Dugenborn. I just have a hard time with , so it will take a long while for any updates to be put out on this. So yeah lol, thanks for reading my work so far I hope you keep reading in the future.


End file.
